


[Podfic] A Very Beleriand Alphabet by emilyenrose

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Very Gorey Alphabet, Audio Format: MP3, Gallows Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Amrod who got set on fire<br/>B is for Beleg impaled in the mire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Very Beleriand Alphabet by emilyenrose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Beleriand Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859240) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> This was recorded as Day 5 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pw5ptujwcrej44k/VeryBeleriandAlphabet.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to emilyenrose for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
